


Weird Confession

by BucketLover



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketLover/pseuds/BucketLover
Summary: "So, who finally confessed?" Mila asked excitedly."It was me. I made sure it was short and sweet," Yuri said with a proud smile on his face."You yelled at me... from the roof," corrected Otabek.





	Weird Confession

**Author's Note:**

> A really short drabble. I hope you enjoy it!

Otabek finally arrived in St. Petersburg. After the Grand Prix, he was allowed to take a short break and he decided to visit his friend Yuri in Russia. He walked through the busy airport until he finally stepped past the gates and got into a taxi. He and Yuri decided to meet at the skating rink to skate a little bit with each other. He was really excited to see him again and he couldn't wait for the car to arrive. When it finally did, he payed the driver and left the car with his suitcase.

He walked the rest of the way enjoying the cool autumn weather and after a few minutes he reached the rink. In front of the doors there were a bunch of people gathered staring at someone on the roof. Otabek approached them and was surprised to see Yuri up there. He was wearing a letter jacket and a leopard print shirt which made him stand out. Well, even more so since he was standing on a roof.

"What are you doing, Yura?" asked Otabek dumbfounded.

Yuri just took off his sunglasses and looked at him before yelling.

"Listen here, you little shit! I have feelings for you and it's about time you acknowledged them!"

Otabek smirked before shaking his head. He couldn't believe him. But what else could he expect from Yuri?

"Yura, get down from there!" he yelled.

Yuri jumped down from the roof and landed in front of him. Otabek took a step closer to him and spoke.

"You really are doing everything extra, you know? How long have you been waiting there?"

"Long enough to get bored. Whatever. Just give me an answer," Yuri said while rolling his eyes. 

"I like you, too, Yura," Otabek confessed with a smile on his face. 

Yuri jumped in his arms and hugged him tight, the embrace being returned with just as much force. Some of the people around them smiled while others rolled their eyes and continued on their way. They broke apart and with a smile entered the building hand in hand.

On their way to the changing room they passed by one of Yuri's rinkmates, Mila who beamed after seeing them holding hands.

"So who finally confessed?" she asked excitedly.

"It was me. I made sure it was short and sweet," Yuri said with a proud smile on his face.

"You yelled at me... from the roof," corrected Otabek.

"It worked though," said Yuri.

"I guess it did," mumbled Otabek. 

"Oi! Are you having seconds thoughts?" Yuri asked looking at him questioningly.

"Nah, don't worry." 

Mila laughed at the exchange, congratulated them and went on her way leaving the two to enjoy each other's company for the rest of Otabek's stay.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt on google and couldn't resist writing it for these two. Thank for reading! Review is appreciated! :)


End file.
